The distribution of substance P and calcitonin gene-related peptide immunoreactive nerve fibers were studied in the trachea of chronically hypoxic rats. Rats exposed to extremely long term (10-12 weeks) hypoxia were investigated in thin sections and in semi-thin sections viewed with IvEM. This work is to be published in the Brain Research Bulletin (Kusakabe et al., 1996).